


Generał

by Arana_Q



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, bycie rudym kosmicznym nazistą zobowiązuje, darth tantrum, kylo the drama queen, metafik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arana_Q/pseuds/Arana_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starkiller wybuchł, Snoke jest zirytowany, Kylo spotyka kuzyna Jabby, a Hux... cóż, dalej jest Huxem. </p>
<p>Spin-off do fika "Niewolnik" kury z biura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generał

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Niewolnik](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172039) by kura z biura. 



> Ficzek jest czymś w rodzaju spin-offa do opowiadania "Niewolnik" kury z biura, które z kolei jest inspirowane jeszcze innym dziełem. Cóż, we need to go derper... czy jakoś tak. 
> 
> Radzę przeczytać najpierw "fik matkę".
> 
> Opcjonalnie: http://kylux-fic-hell.tumblr.com/post/137298173216/kylux-fic-slave
> 
> Jeśli ktoś będzie chciał, napiszę dłuższego Kyluxa, ale musi mi sesja minąć.

Snoke może był kosmicznym sukinkotem, ale nie był głupi.  
Doskonale wiedział, że ostatnią porażkę zawdzięcza głównie totalnej bezużyteczności Kylo Rena. Ren miał jedno zadanie: złapać droida. Jedno, proste i zrozumiałe zadanie, no upośledzony Gungan by zrozumiał. Ale nie Kylo.  
\- A nie mówiłem, fuhrerze Snoke... - westchnął Hux.  
Snoke popatrzył na swojego generała. On przynajmniej miał na swoim koncie jakiekolwiek sukcesy - co by nie mówić, Hux był wręcz niezwykle skuteczny, jeśli chodziło o niszczenie rebelianckich planet. Teraz jednak wyglądał trochę na zmęczonego, trochę na znudzonego.  
\- Idź już - warknął Snoke. - Muszę załatwić sprawę z Renem.  
  
*  
  
Kilka godzin później Hux dostał telefon od żony.  
Z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie wspomniał Kylo, że jest żonaty. Może dlatego, że podejrzewał, że kiedyś w napadzie bólu istnienia Ren w końcu zniszczy panele odpowiedzialne za podtrzymywanie życia na Starkillerze i wszystko dramatycznie pójdzie w pizdu. Może dlatego, że było coś żałosno-rozczulającego w obserwowaniu tego szczeniaka i jego rojeń o wielkim, ukrywanym przed wszystkimi romansie.  
Oczywiście, każdy wiedział. Wiedziała żona Huxa, a jako że nie żywiła do zaślubionego już w dzieciństwie męża żadnych uczuć prócz przywiązania, skomentowała to jedynie krótkim "baw się dobrze". Wiedział jego ojciec, który po tym, jak jego młodszy syn uciekł z Gunganką, byłby szczęśliwy z każdego rozwiązania, które nie wiązałoby się z szansą na wnuki z oczami osadzonymi na szypułkach. Wiedziała Phasma. Nawet szturmowcy wiedzieli, bo czasami nocne dobijanie się Kylo do prywatnych kwater generała było naprawdę głośne...  
\- Przesłałam do twojego sekretarza plany - mówiła Arana Hux rzeczowo. - Na razie są oznaczone jako "Starkiller 2.0", ale porozmawiam z ministrem, niech oddeleguje kogoś od propagandy, zapewne wymyślą lepszą nazwę.  
Hux poczuł dreszcz podniecenia na myśl o kolejnej bazie śmierci. Większej. Bardziej destrukcyjnej. Z potężniejszym działem i bez ciągłych problemów z próżniowymi toaletami.  
Podziękował krótko i rozłączył się. Było już późno.  
Po powrocie do sypialni zaskoczyło go, jak jest cicho. Nikt nie wrzeszczał, nie maltretował szturmowców, nie rozwalał jego drogich paneli. Nie dobijał się do drzwi, aby posmęcić gówniarsko na temat Mocy, desperacko domagając się uwagi. Nie zawracał dupy miłosnymi wyznaniami, na które zawsze był czas koło trzeciej nad ranem, kiedy Hux bardzo, bardzo chciał spać.  
Pewnie kiedyś, w jakiś sposób, zacznie tęsknić za Renem. Jakby nie patrzeć, spędził z nim również miłe chwile.  
Ale ten moment zdecydowanie jeszcze nie nadszedł.


End file.
